Shift
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: Just because Nathaniel is dead doesn't mean Bartimaeus is going to be left alone. After all there is still that little matter of a revolution in the 13 colonies to consider...


_Bartimaeus_

**I**

There was a crack and a cloud of blood red smoke billowing in the center of the summoning circle. It slowly faded away then to reveal a small brown skinned boy. I glanced around the room I had been summoned in, expecting to see the usual gaudy furniture and magical paraphernalia. [1] Instead the room was made of a light, honey colored wood with a functional oak desk sitting in the center. The floor was solid grey stone on which the correct symbols were drawn neatly in chalk. Besides me there were two other djinn and a foliot. There was another circle on my left, this one with a different kind of writing that almost made my head hurt to look at. These very symbols were why there weren't very many magicians of Spanish descent.

The man sitting behind the desk was an exception. The man was in his late thirties with dark curls and matching dark eyes. He didn't even glance up when I made my interest. He was too busy finishing an incantation in a version of Spanish that hadn't been spoken commonly for almost a hundred years. There was the barest shimmer in the circle on my left and then a girl appeared. She was just a little over five foot tall with perfectly straight dark hair hanging down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the brown colored of caramel. The man did look up then and winced as the rest of us shifted irritably. [2] We didn't work with _her_ kind. [3]

She turned her head to survey us with wary eyes. They flashed gold for an instant before settling back to brown as the man cleared his throat. "Good," he said briskly and his accent confirmed to me that he was indeed of Spanish descent. "Now that everyone is here we can begin. Doubtless as some of you know already the thirteen American colonies have rebelled and the British government has called me here to track down sympathizers here in London. Besides the five gathered here there are two others in my employ and you will be working together until the time in which my services are no longer required. Is that clear?" The djinn and I exchanged curious glances. I had always heard the Spanish were always a little odd but this was more than odd. He was being civil to our kind.

"Perfectly clear," the girl said calmly.

"Thank you," the man said to her with a nod. "If any of you wish to back out now say the word." That made the situation much more unusual than it had been before. We could back out if we wanted? My interest was definitely perked now.

"I'm in," I said and the other three nodded their agreement. The girl hesitated however when the man turned to her.

"Your choice Luxe," he informed her. She breathed out with a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm in," she said finally and he nodded again.

"Good," he said briskly. "Then onward to business. First the matter of my area of operations. I have this room of course but I prefer for my true work not to be under the public eye. Therefore I have arranged for other housing just outside London. I will be moving to there tomorrow but two of you will go ahead to secure the area after picking up a package sent for me at Mr. Wormwood's shop. Bartimaeus and Luxe, I ensure this task to you. Dismissed." I held in a groan at his choice of partners and obligingly vanished.

I appeared outside in the street as Ptolmey. The girl had subtly altered her own looks, the hair now having blue streaks through shoulder length curls, but looked much the same. I grinned at her. [4] She glared back and started down the street, keeping her distance. Probably wise. [5] I followed after, sending a glare up at the rainy sky. Wormwood's wasn't far from my new master's current residence. The door opened with a cheerful tinkle of bells and we stepped inside.

"Yes, yes," a man said. He was completely bald with wide, watery grey eyes and a handkerchief in one hand. "What can I do for you?" he asked, coming out to see us and then sneezing.

"We're here for Master Santiago's package," the girl said briskly.

"Very good," the man, Wormwood I assumed, said and headed for the back of the shop. "Just a minute," he called over his shoulder before vanishing into the back room. The girl shifted nervously for a moment, glancing toward the door.

"Tired of my company already?" I taunted and her expression darkened again. I turned and walked past her to look out the window. She flinched when I brushed by but otherwise didn't move. Brave girl. [6] Wormwood returned moments later with an amulet shaped like a fox made out of gold with a crystal eye. He held it out and the girl actually squeaked, flinching back. Curious. And mildly entertaining really. "I'll take it," I said, holding out my hand, and Wormwood dropped it into my palm.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to the girl. "I forgot."

"Not your fault," she replied, shakily waving around his concern.

"Any luck in finding Evangeline?" the man asked suddenly. We were halfway to the door. The girl froze then, muscles stiffening.

"No," she said sharply and stalked out of the building. I gave a shrug and a cheeky grin to Wormwood before following her out into the newly falling sheets of rain.

* * *

1- Most magicians rooms look the same. And _I _should know. I've spent plenty of time in and out of them.

2- Because of the girl, not our master's facial expression.

3- Shapeshifter to be exact. Most claim that they are the offspring of a djinni and a human. Personally I think that's a load of baloney

4- Not so much a grin as a baring of teeth but you get the idea

5- Strictly speaking demons (and I am using that as a general term only) and shapeshifters have a long standing feud which is all well and good until you consider the fact that it takes two to three shifters to take down a demon of my caliber.

6- Or stupid. It all depends on the circumstances really


End file.
